Love is Such A Weather Changing Emotion
by yukithemysterious
Summary: Yuki, who is a average teen girl who discovers she has the power to change the weather with her emtion. Can she get and keep the guy without him thinkin she is some kind of freak?


**Love is Such a Weather Changing Emotion**

**By:**

**Crystal Briefs**

Angel Falls, a quiet little city right? Well, you're wrong very wrong. Hi my name is Yuki and I'm a third neko, third demon and third elf. I don't look like an elf or a demon, but I am. I can cast spells, wield swords, and handle a bow and arrows. I'm very strong when it comes to hand to hand combat and also when I'm fighting with swords. I am 5'5 and I have green eyes and light blue hair. I usually wear my hair up in a high pony tail, and I also like to wear it in two cute little pigtails. There is just one problem and that is the weather changes with my emotions. You know what, how about I take you back to the beginning, you know when I thought I had a normal life as a teenager.

"Yuki come on we're going to be late for the first day of our High school years!" Ayami yells from my front yard. "You don't want to be late now do you? Hurry up, I mean come on how long does it take you to get ready?"

"Hush up already Ayami I'm trying to find my shoes and I'll be right out!" I yell back from my room window. I run down the steps with my back pack in hand along with a piece of toast. I look at Ayami and say with a sigh "Thanks to you I couldn't finish my breakfast because you were rushing me. Oh well I'll just eat in school, it's no big deal."

My house has two stories and balconies to all the bedrooms. There is one living room and kitchen, three bathrooms, two master bedrooms, an attic and a basement. It also has a guest room and a game room, which is totally awesome. The game room has a DDR machine, two pinball machines, a pool table, and a karaoke machine. In the back yard I have a pool, two hot tubes, two quads, a cabin, and a couple lakes that I go swimming in sometimes.

Ayami has been my friend since about 7 or 8th grade and we've been through a lot together over the last couple of years. Her boyfriend Koga is such a nit-wit but hey what can I say they're happy together and there's no other way I would have it. She's also like a sister to me and we share stuff with each other that we wouldn't share with anyone else.

"Well it's not my fault that we're going to be late."

"Ayami relax its only 7:00 and it only takes like 15 minuets to walk from my house to the school."

"I know but still I have to meet Koga at my locker by 7:30, and he hates it when I'm late, even though he's the one that's late all the time." she grumbles

"Alright already." I said and start to run ahead giggling.

"Hey Yuki wait for me." Ayami chases after me.

Ayami and I attend an Academy for all different types of people. We have demons, humans, elves and nekos. We also have different ranks at our school as well; and when I say ranks I don't mean the ranks that the military has. We have the popular, jocks, unpopular, dorks, geeks, and well scumbags that nobody really talks to. My friends and I are part of the unpopular rank.

When we enter school I walk over to my locker and Ayami walks to hers which is literally diagonally from mine. When I get to my locker Kagome and Inuyasha shows up.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much Yuki just the usual." Kagome replies.

Kagome is one of my fellow students. She's human but is taking some magic classes with me. Her boyfriend is Inuyasha, and they have been dating for almost 2 years. She's a really sweet girl and at first I thought she was crazy when she started dating Inuyasha.

"So what's is my little cousin up to this morning?" Inuyasha says and he grabs me and gives me a noogie. He messes up my hair as usual.

Inuyasha is half demon and half human. He's my older cousin and I lived with him for a few years and he also looks after me a lot. He still has yet to thank me for hooking him and Kagome up but hey that's Inuyasha for you.

"Nothing." and I glare at him after I punched him in the arm. I fix my hair and get my book out for 1st and 2nd period. I shut my locker and walk to homeroom.

After I put my books in homeroom I walk out into the commons and get some breakfast since I didn't have time to eat this morning. I turn around and I see Inuyasha following me around like a lost puppy.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" I ask him with an agitated voice.

"Bugging my little cousin because I love her."

I turn around and look at him "Alright, now what do you want?"

He takes me by the arm and drags me down the hall to the middle of C hall. "Well you see I want to take Kagome out this weekend for our two year anniversary but I have no clue what to get her, so could you help me out a little?"

I look at him and sigh. "Alright but you owe me for this. We'll go to the mall after school ok?"

"Alright thanks cuz you're the best." He gives me a big hug and runs off.

"Wow…he's one strange person."

The bell for homeroom rings and I hurry up and eat my breakfast and get to homeroom. I take my seat in the first row second to last seat.

I'm walking to first period minding my own business when I hear the popular girls from my homeroom, and their friends talking about Inuyasha. I walk over to them and stand there for a little bit. After a while I look at her and say "So you guys love talking about my brother right in front of me don't you?"

Meryl, the most popular girl in school, looks over at me with a disgusted look on her face and says "We aren't talking about your friends. Oh wait I forgot you don't have any friends because you're nothing but a loner."

"Yes you were, because I heard you when I was walking past."

"Then why didn't you just mind your own business and kept on walking?"

"Because unlike you guys I actually defend my friends when preppy bitches like you talk about them."

"Who are you calling a preppy bitch?" and she pushes me up against the lockers.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life there little girl." and I swing at her. I hit her in the mouth and she falls backward.

"Yeah well at least I don't cut myself."

"Listen here little miss daddy's girl, I don't cut my self ok. You wouldn't even make it one day in my shoes."

She goes to hit me but I duck and she misses. I look at her and kick her in the face and she gets knocked down. I walk over to her and say "here's a little piece of advice for you. Think twice before you even think about talking about my friends or my cousin around me because next time I won't be so generous."

I'm sitting at my desk in first period listening to the teacher and in the middle of class Meryl and I get called down to the principle's office.

I walk in and I look over and see Meryl sitting there waiting patiently for me to get there with blood running out of her mouth. I sit down and look at the principle, who is sitting on her desk with one leg crossed over the other one.

"Ms. Yuki, why did you beat up Meryl?" Ms. Aries asked

"Aunt….I mean Ms. Aries she was the one that started it. I was only defending my friends. She pushed me first so I was using self-defense."

"Meryl is that true?"

"Yes Ms. Aries, but still she had no right to kick me in the mouth."

Ms. Aries looks at us then says "Meryl you may go. Yuki I want to talk to you. Meryl I'll call you down later."

Meryl leaves and walks back to class. Ms. Aries closes the door and sits down behind her desk.

"Yuki, I know how horrible your life is. Your mom and dad died when you were still young and you've been alone ever since. But you got to go easy when you fight people, because not all of the girls are as strong as you. You are the strongest girl in this whole entire school, and not just physically either, mentally, and also with magic."

"But aunt Rose, I just can't…" I look down and sigh not even finishing my sentence.

She looks at me and puts her hand on my face. "Go back to class honey ok and I'll pick you up later and we'll go out."

"I can't I told Inuyasha that I would take him to the mall, so that I could help him pick out a gift for his and Kagome's 2 year anniversary this weekend. Then after that I have to make sure that I'm at work by 6 tonight. Maybe some other time ok?"

"Alright, have fun and I'll have to remember to tell Inuyasha that this weekend. I'll see ya around then. Bye kiddo."

"I will." and I walk out of the office with a smile on my face. I walk back to class with just enough time to get my books and head off to second period.

While I was walking to second period I accidentally bump into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like this was his first day, because for one I never saw him before, and for another thing is that I looked like he was lost. I pick up my books and said "Watch where you're going next time."

I walk into second period late and I get detention for being late, because of that guy I ran into. I tried telling the teacher but she wouldn't listen to me. After second period the day went pretty smooth, well until lunch.

I'm standing in the lunch line talking to Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and Ayami as usual. When that boy that I bump into earlier walks up to me and taps me on my shoulder. I turn around and say "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for bumping into you earlier, but apparently you don't want it so I'll just talk to you later."

"You're right so why don't you just go and hang out with your little jock and wrestling friends and leave me the hell alone."

"I was only trying to be nice and apologize for what I did."

I get my lunch and sit down at the table, and start eating my food when Inuyasha looks at me and says "Who was that and what was he talking about?"

"Oh nothing, he bumped into me earlier and made me late for second period; so now I have detention this Saturday which sucks because I have work at 12:00 which only gives me like not even an hour to go home change and get to work on time." I look at him with a wanting to kill look in my face. "need I go on?"

"No that's ok, but wait my mom is the principle so she will let you get out of it if you tell her what's going on."

After school I go home and decide to get in the shower while I wait for Inuyasha to come over so that we can go to the mall. I get out of the shower and I put on my mini skirt and tee-shirt with my boots that come half way up my leg and my fishnet socks. I walk downstairs and sit at the table start my homework when I hear a knock at the door. I walk over and just when I'm about to open up the door I get hit with it. Inuyasha walks in and I start yelling at him for hitting me with the door. I lock the house and we leave for the mall.

We get to the mall and we start looking around in the different shops. After about the 5 or 6 shop I look at Inuyasha and say "Did you find anything yet?"

"Well I did find this really cute card that I could get her. Here take a look and see what you think."

I take the card and read it. I look at him and say "Awe how sweet. I think she'll like it. Get it for her, now all you need is something else, not sure what though." I look down at my watch and its 5:30. "Inuyasha I'm sorry but I have to go before I'm late for work. I'll see you tomorrow in school ok?"

"Ok cuz, see ya then."

I run out of the mall, jump in my car, since walks everywhere he goes or rides with Kagome, and I drive off to work. When I get to the café where I work I put on my outfit and start waiting tables. The day goes by pretty fast and I get ready to leave work when my boss, who is my uncle, stops me.

"Yuki, can you stay later, because we need a little extra help around here today?"

"Sorry I can't I have homework that I need to get done, or else I would love to stay later but I just can't today ok?"

"Alright but can you wait on one more table for me? Then you may leave."

"Ok which one?"

He points over at the table and I walk over there with my note pad and say "Hi I'm Yuki, I'll be serving you today what can I get for you?"

He looks up and smiles "Oh Hi Yuki. Ummmm, I'll take a hamburger and a glass of water."

I write it down then leave. I come back a few minuets later with his drink and food. I set it down then turn around and go back to the kitchen.

"Hey uncle Vash may I leave now?"

"Did you wait on that table?"

"Yes I did."

"Good now you may leave."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

I walk out and go over to my car. I turn on the radio and I put in a CD. The first song that comes on is Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. I go to pull out and just about get hit by a car that goes flying past. After I finally get home after a long hard day of work I take another shower and put on my pjay's and lay down in bed.

I keep on tossing and turning all night until I finally get to sleep at about 2:00 in the morning. I get up for school as usual, and get dressed. Ayami and I walk to school like we usually do, and meet our friends at our lockers.

After school I go home and lay down in bed. At about 4:30 I get up and get something to eat, then I decide to go to the wrestling match today at the school. I sit up in the bleachers and look around to see if any of the friends are there, which they aren't. I finally look down at the matt and I see the same boy that I ran into the other day. After he wins his match he looks up at me and catches my eye.

After the wrestling match is over I go to leave. When I walk outside and get in my car and turn on my CD and listen to Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance. I go to pull out when I hear someone calling my name. This guy walks up over to my car and says "Hey Yuki, what's up?"

I look at him and say "Oh, Hi, its you."

"Yeah, so how did you like the wrestling match? Oh I'm Kadaj."

"It was nice." I look around the parking lot. "Did you walk here or something because I don't see you car and I know what it looks like because I've seen you drive to school before."

"My friend gave me a ride tonight, but he's going to a party so I don't have a ride home."

"Oh so that's why you came over so that you could ask me for a ride?"

"No I came over to talk."

I look down and smile "Oh ok. Hey do you want to come over to my house for a little bit then I'll take you home."

"Sure." he smiles and gets in my car.

When we get to my house I take his stuff and put it up in my room. We go into the kitchen and we sit at the table. He looks around my kitchen and glances in at my living room. "Nice place you got here." he finally says.


End file.
